We'll Make You a Gentleman!
by NighmareIris
Summary: "A girl with a heart of stone, a knight with nowhere else to go, and the perfect love-story for the Ouran High Host Club!"
1. Welcome Lelouch vi Britannia!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'Code Geass'.

Warnings: Cross-Over, Genderbent Lelouch, crack story, should not be taken seriously.

Summary: "A girl with a heart of stone, a knight with nowhere else to go, and the perfect love-story for the Ouran High Host Club!"

A/N: Thank you to my friend Felicia who was nice enough to beta my story!

_**We'll make you a Gentleman!**_

_**By**_

_**NighmareIris**_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome Lelouch vi Britannia!**_

Lelouch was not one for running, in fact she tried to avoid it whenever possible, but this situation was completely unavoidable. She was currently being chased by 'someone' she would rather be without. In fact the only reason she had managed to get away from this 'someone' was the fact that a random group of screaming girls had tackled them and had given her the opportunity to get as far as her legs could possibly carry her. Lelouch's shoes clicked through the abandoned hallway; however she could barely hear it over the sound of her erratic heartbeat. The young woman's usually well kept bangs now stuck to her now red cheeks and her thin legs burned in agony.

In a desperate need to catch her breath, Lelouch leaned against a lavishly decorated wall and contemplated her situation. That someone was probably not far behind, she was sure that God wasn't going to bless her with another mob of screaming girls to help her get away, and to top it all off her body was completely exhausted. 'I need to hide…' she thought, filling her burning lungs with much needed oxygen. 'Somewhere close by.'

Looking up from where she leaned, the raven haired woman eyed a sign that read 'Music room #3'. Her eyes flickered with hope; she knew this would be the last place that 'someone' would ever think of looking for her. Quickly, Lelouch stumbled towards the doors, placed her palms firmly on them, and pushed with whatever might she had left. Shockingly, what came back at her was neither dust nor the sound of aging musical equipment, but fresh flower petals that tickled her body and a calmly spoken 'Welcome'. Lelouch was taken aback at the sight she beheld; in front of her stood six gorgeous young men smiling—no leering at her.

"Oh," a tall, blonde haired man spoke, "we have a new guest." He walked elegantly to Lelouch and tenderly took her hand into his, never once letting his leering face falter. "Be happy gentlemen, this stunningly beautiful princess has graced us with her presence." He spoke, as he tenderly took Lelouch's pale hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I am Tamaki Suou, the head of this club. May I ask what your name is, my jewel?" Lelouch had now lost her astonished face and was currently scowling at the so called 'Tamaki'. "Why should I utter my name to such an idiotic-" said blonde jolted back as if stabbed, "-narcissistic-" he jolted to the side, "-arrogant rich child, whose never worked a day in his life!" Lelouch swore that she saw him fall backwards in slow motion when she was finished.

The tall raven haired man who wore glasses frowned at the raven girl's reaction and turned to two red headed boys, whom she assumed were twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru." He spoke, pushing up his glasses with two fingers. "Please help this young woman to a seat. She looks like she's rather flustered."

"Yes mother," the twins replied simultaneously standing at attention in a mock salute and quickly made their way to either side of Lelouch. Too stunned to argue she followed the twins to a comfortable looking sofa and sat down with them spurring one last glance at the sulking Tamaki.

"Would you like some tea?" The red headed boy on her left asked, picking up a decorated tea pot. "We have a wonderful selection imported from France." Lelouch opened her mouth and gave a soft answer from her dry throat. "Sure…" She watched as the boy poured the wonderful smelling tea into the matching tea cup, it was mesmerizing. She didn't realize how mesmerized she was until she felt someone cup her chin and turn it towards the twin on her right, showing her his similar face.

"Now," he spoke in a fake hurt tone, "with you starring at Kaoru so much, I'm beginning to feel jealous." Lelouch's reflexes suddenly came back to life and she quickly pulled away from the boy she now knew was Hikaru, unknowingly bumping into Kaoru and making him drop the tea cup filled with hot tea onto the expensive looking tile, causing it to shatter.

Before Lelouch could contemplate what had happened, she was on her back, her head in Kaoru's lap, with Hikaru above her cupping his twins face with both hands. "Are you alright Kaoru?" He spoke, golden eyes shimmering with what Lelouch thought was worry. "You weren't harmed by the tea were you? I would never forgive myself if something terrible happened to you." Kaoru let out a soft 'Brother', similar golden eyes shimmering with admiration. A tactic that would make most women swoon and sigh at the two's love, made Lelouch's mind go into overdrive. 'They're too close… Not like brothers should be…' she thought, swearing that she could hear Hikaru's heartbeat. 'I think… If I… Not good… Keep it together Lelouch… Together…' The room began to swirl and the raven haired girl's eyelids felt heavier than before. Before she could even realize it, Lelouch fainted.

"Uh-Oh." the twins said in unison removing themselves from their position on the sofa. "I think she fainted, Tamaki." The tall blonde sighed, quickly poised himself in an overly-dramatic fashion and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a deep feminine voice. "You were too hard!" The shorter brunette huffed. "I mean geez! You were right on top of her Hikaru! And with a hit of that 'forbidden brotherly love' you always do, of course she would faint!" Tamaki immediately withdrew to the corner of the room with an exaggerated look of depression displayed on his face. "Haruhi is mad at us…" Hikaru mumbled to his brother with a devilish smirk splayed across his face. "She's really mad…" Kaoru mumbled back with an identical smirk.

A small blonde child, clutching onto a large pink bunny, followed by a very tall brown headed boy, slipped behind the twins and proceeded to poke Lelouch in the cheeks. "Who is she, Kyo-chan?" The little boy asked in a childish tone. "I've never seen her here before." The tall raven haired boy opened the black laptop he'd been clutching and typed on it with a single hand. "She's a new student." He spoke almost uncaring. "Her name is Lelouch vi Britannia from the Britannia family. She and another student transferred here from Ashford Academy in London." The tall blonde immediately came back to the group and looked at Kyoya before looking back at the unconscious girl. "Britannia?" He questioned, clutching his chin in curiosity. "Aren't they the large company that makes all of those odd looking contacts and cell phones?"

"Yes Tamaki." The man replied. "They're family is very wealthy and it is also very large. You shouldn't be surprised to find one here." Haruhi scrunched 'her' eyebrows together and looked to the glasses wearing raven. "You said that she transferred here with another student." 'She' spoke matter-a-fact. "Who were they?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked back to the screen. "Some boy name Suzaku Kururugi." He frowned. "Not much back story on him, he came from a middle-class family and transferred here from Ashford on a sports scholarship."

All of a sudden the double doors swung open and a strong looking and tan skinned boy ran into the room screaming "Lelouch!" The entire room gasped, except Lelouch, who was still unconscious.

To be continued...

Next chapter: 'Startling Development! Enter Suzaku Kururugi!'

A/N: Hope to see you soon!

~NighmareIris


	2. Enter Suzaku Kururugi!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'Code Geass'.

Warnings: Cross-over, Gender bent Lelouch, un-betaed, minor cursing, crack story, should not be taken seriously.

Summary: "A girl with a heart of stone, a knight with nowhere else to go, and the perfect love-story for the Ouran High Host Club!"

A/N: By 'see you soon' I meant 'see you in six months'. I'm so sorry for the long wait to any of this story's fans (though I don't even know if this story is that popular); I've had to endure the perils of the real world. One is that my beta is graduating this year so she's so busy with her own life that I don't wish to bother her by having her beta my story(so the rest of the story will go on un-betaed). Another is that my younger brother had to have a spinal fusion for his scoliosis a few days ago and is still in the hospital, so I'm kinda stuck between a rock and a hard-place.

However, before I end this depressing A/N I'd like to give a special thanks to 'funni neko', who told me to get off of my lazy ass and update the story!

Without further ado! Enjoy!

**We'll make you a Gentleman**

**Chapter 2: Startling development! Enter Suzaku Kururugi!**

Suzaku stood in the doorway, frozen by his own embarrassment, in a rather awkward position (he looked frozen in mid-stride). Instead of finding his intended target (a rather frigid young woman that had been constantly avoiding him since they had arrived to this rather odd school) he had found a room filled with rather nice looking men (and a tiny blond child). Quickly he composed himself and bowed in apology. "Forgive me; I thought that my friend had wondered in here." He turned on his heel and prepared to leave, until Honey voiced a rather incriminating question. "Are you the one Lulu-chan was running from?"

The room then became quiet once more, Suzaku again holding a rather odd position at the doorway. "Do… Do you know where Lelouch could be?" The curly haired boy turned around, emerald eyes gleaming with hope. The twins then took the opportunity to speak. "Yeah! She's-" But, quickly had their mouths clamped over by Tamaki, who held an eye of suspicion toward the curly haired man. "_Don't say another word you two._" Tamaki's voice was nervous. "_This man could be some kind of freaky stalker that followed the poor young maiden from Ashford!_" Tamaki and the twins proudly and over-dramatically posed once again toward Suzaku. "We have no idea where your Lelouch is, good sir! However we wish you good luck in your hunt for—"

At that moment Tamaki should have asked for world peace because he was probably the luckiest charm anyone could ask for. Lelouch decided to awaken from her unconscious state and sit up from where she lay, letting Suzaku see her flushed face clearly. "Lelouch!" Suzaku strode past Tamaki and to her, leaving the king once again deflated and left to sulk in a nearby corner. Lelouch heard the familiar voice and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Shit, shit, shit, shit! He wasn't supposed to find me here, she thought clutching her new uniform's skirt. He was supposed to stop looking, he…

"Lelouch, I've been looking everywhere for you." Suzaku touched Lelouch's shoulder. "I know you don't want to be here, but your father—" The whole host club flinched when the sound was heard. A hard slap; or more specifically the palm of Lelouch's hand hitting Suzaku's cheek with all of her force. "Get away from me." Lelouch's voice shook with anger. "I never want to see you again after what you did!" Without another word Lelouch stomped out of the room, leaving the whole room stunned by the woman's actions.

Suzaku stood there, stunned by the sudden pain and harsh words left by the raven haired woman. He flinched when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Haruhi, holding a glass of ice-water and a handkerchief (because no one in the school had heard the word 'washrag' or 'paper towels' before). "Your lip is bleeding." She spoke, dabbing the wet handkerchief on Suzaku's lips. Tamaki, however, did not like the attention his daughter was giving to this stranger. "Haruhi~! What about me? Daddy's hurt too!" "Don't care~!"

Tamaki's results: _**Denied**_.

Later a sniveling Suzaku sat down on a couch and vented all his troubles to the host club (Because telling complete strangers who thought you were a creepy stalker your life story is cool!). He was born to Genbu Kururugi and the late Meiko Sumeragi, a rather high-class ranking child. But, lost that rank when his father's business was taken over by the Britannia, so the only sensible option for him was to go and work for the man that ruined his father's business! That is where he met Lelouch, one of Charles' many daughters, at twelve (because child labor is awesome!) and instantly fell head over heels for her.

He then spent the next five years becoming good friends with her, hoping on day he could express his true feelings. However, a few weeks back they both found out that Lelouch was going to be married off to some aristocrat's son for political gain. Suzaku realized that he would destroy Lelouch's chance at having a happy life if he told her his true feelings. To his surprise, Lelouch stood up to her father and said that she would rather die than marry someone she didn't love. So her father thought that sending her to a private, rich-kid school with her totally-not-in-love-with-her body guard would be the best decision. Bringing them to the situation they were currently in.

By the time Suzaku's rant was done, Tamaki, Honey, and the twins were in tears (though the twins were probably just teasing Tamaki). Haruhi, on the other-hand, lost all sympathy for the guy (he had the perfect opportunity to tell her he loved her and didn't take it!). Kyouya took the time to balance the club's checkbook and check on important stocks. Mori just stood there.

"That's why she ran from me… She hates me because I'm not like the aristocrats." She hates you because you didn't stand up to her father, Haruhi nearly vocalized the thought. "I don't know how to be a gentleman… But, maybe if I was… -snivel- Then Lelouch would give me another chance…" Tamaki stood from his seat, his shining blue eyes shedding masculine tears and mouth open to speak once more. However, a swift and haughty laugh cut him off (poor guy), before the sound of a running motor blared throughout the room. Suddenly, a large blue platform twirled out of the tiled floor and atop it a young woman giving off that haughty laugh.

"This… is… perfect!" The woman suddenly transported herself onto the ground, near the host club; her eyes sparkled with glee and mischief. "A girl with a heart of stone, a knight with nowhere else to go, and the perfect love-story for the Ouran High Host Club!" The woman twirled `round and `round explaining herself. "The host club helps a poor man win back the love of his life before she is to be wed to a high aristocrat's son! It's perfect!"

"Renge, I don't think that's such a good idea." Haruhi was completely ignored. "Everyone has to help! We need to get this boy to become a man!" Renge smirked. "And not just any man, a _gentle_man."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched, typing in the calculations of the entire ordeal. "We can't keep doing this for free; it'll end up putting us in the red." Suzaku hastily made a suggestion. "I-I could help you guys out, it's the least I could do for you all helping me like this."

Tamaki gave a victory pose. "Then it's decided! Tomorrow Suzaku Kururugi will start his training to become a gentleman!" The whole host club cheered in agreement.

To be continued…

Next chapter: 'Training Begins! I Will Become a Gentleman!'

A/N: Sorry it's so short... Hope to see you soon!


End file.
